The Forgotten Life
by peaceful blossom
Summary: Darien's been having these dreams for as long he remembers.But what do they mean?Are they real? Why does everything looks so familiar?And why does is feel like he knows the new girl Serena from before?Lame Summary sorry.
1. Prologue: The Dream

_Not my latest work. But is my first attempt at writing a story. I wrote this when I was 15 so hopefully it makes sense. The story doesn't have much to do with the original Sailor Moon storyline. Hope you like it. _

_I'm really horrible at summaries so I'll change it when I think of a better one._

_This story is based both in modern times and Egyptian._

_**The Dream**_

Midday. The golden red sun radiating behind smouldering away anything that gets within its grasp. Silence clutched to him. For a heartbeat, Darien did not know where he was. Then as the scarlet rays of the blazing sun burnt him, his eyes focused on the building in front of him. He immediately recognised it.

The dream was back again.

He gazed scrupulously at the building; it was the same magnificent building as usual with only one portion of the building showing and the other chunk blurry like someone is preventing him to see it. It is a golden yellow colour, looking like a building from ancient times. Studying the structure of the building it appeared like it was made out of sand. The visible part of the building was a shape of an animal, with the large eyes, nose and mouth giving it a appearance of a cat, but the extraordinary thing about it was that it had some sort of hat on its head, which covered its head and when it reached its neck it split up into two pieces to cover the shoulders exposing its neck, it was like a temple that was made by the ancient Egyptians, numerous of centuries ago. But there was something erroneous about the building, it did not look like remnants of the temples that you will see if you visited Egypt nowadays but it appeared pristine and not at all ruined. It was obvious even for this part of the edifice that the place was kept in exceptionally good condition. The building looked familiar and yet so different. In his distance memory he remembered seeing this place out of his dreams but could not remember where.

Darien closed his eyes knowing that it was time for the usual dream to come to an end, for this amazing building to disappear and for him to be back in his bedroom. He waited one minute and then opened his eyes but he was still in the same place, he tried again but nothing happened. Darien's heart began to pound faster; he did not know what to do. The sun was still burning fiercely behind him causing a thin trickle of sweat to crawl down his face. He looked meticulously at the building again but this time at the right hand corner of the building, which was the shape of the animals hand, he noticed some sort of carving.

He took a step forward comprehending that he was stepping on desiccated sand; his body also felt heaver, like he was wearing something that was substantial and difficult to carry. Then he felt a diminutive breeze touching his back he knew that his back was bare, panic struck him has he realised that he was not wearing his nightclothes. From the day he reminisced the dream started he remembered always wearing his nightclothes during the dream, why was it altering? Taking his time he forced his clear, velvety blue eyes on the on the clothes he was wearing, starting from the bottom.

His legs were covered with a light see through garments that were baggy and out of shape, it was white with a black strip going through both the side of the legs with peculiar kind of pattern painted gold on them. He was not at all surprise when he discovered that he was not wearing any top but what astonished him was that he was wearing some sort of large necklace that covered him shoulders to chest. It was the most spectacular and expensive necklace he ever seen in his life.

The necklace was gold gleaming with precious stones that made up the unusual but stupendous design; he knew that this was the object that was making him feel cumbersome.

After few seconds staring at the necklace he remembered the curving on the building, this time he started running. Even as he came closer to the building the vague part of the building was indistinguishable. When he got there, he saw some type of inscription, but not writing he understood. It was made up of various types of drawing that included pictures of birds, other animals and various forms of lines. He remembered seeing these types of writing in school, his history lesson when they were studying the Ancient Egyptians. He had no doubt in his mind that he was in an Egyptian place but why and where? He knew that he was always interested in Ancient time especially on the Ancient Egyptian but this could not his imagination, it was too real. The inscriptions looked as though they were pleading him to read it. He could not resist the desire to touch it, he placed his hands steadily on the text, the moment his figures touch the inscription, a deep and piercing cry broke out, and suddenly everything was changing.

The sun stopped shinning, it started die away, the flames were fading away, and ashes replaced them as Darien felt an unfathomable earth-shattering earthquake bound him. The place collapse in front of his eyes, he saw the magnificent animal breaking away and crashing to the burning sand. Darien moved hastily away from the building as he saw something more perplexing occurring, the sand was being blown around in circle making it look like a mouth swallowing the building away but even now the unknown part of the building was still unclear. Darien watched in astonishment as all the building disappeared under the sand.

_Haven't finished writing the story yet. Please tell me if you see any mistakes and what you think of it. And if it's worth finishing. Please read and review :)_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 1: The Object

_Thanks everyone that reviewed. Really nice of you so here comes the next chapter. I'm so sorry it's later then I expected, if you want an explanation why read the notes at the end of the chapter. The last chapter was more of an introduction. But there are going to be many more dreams/visions later on._

_Please read and review :D Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it and if you see any mistakes. I'm sure there will be many mistakes. Anyone have any idea just pass them on. _

_Ok enough of me, time to start the story._

**_The Object_**

'Wake up!'

'Wake up! You're getting late!'

A loud annoyed voice was calling out. It had been the third time in the last thirty minutes since the she been repeating these very words but doesn't sound like there was any movement from upstairs. Linda, a fair middle aged woman was busy in the kitchen and trying to wake up the sleeping person upstairs with no success. Her long blonde hair, paled to a dull yellow colour due to age, followed her as she moved from one part to another of the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family. Her long face crinkled with a frown. Today was just not her day, starting off by waking up late and now she's so behind. Her husband and young boy had gone off outside to the neighbours to help out with a problem, and she hasn't even finished cooking breakfast yet. And they will be back any second!

'Ok, looks like the only way you're going to get up if I come and drag you out of bed myself. You would think that at the age of twenty three the person would be more responsible to get up for their own job!' Linda mumbled to herself as she went up the narrow stairs to the second bedroom on the left.

She entered a bright pink room, covered partially with soft toys and paper work. Looking at all the multicoloured soft toys nobody would have speculated that it was a bedroom of a twenty three year old. It seemed like a young teenager's room with paper scattered all over the place. Even though the room was in a mess it gave a sense of personality, happiness and liveliness. Looking at the crippled paper on the floor it seemed like someone was trying to write something, but always getting it wrong. One would think that the person responsible for making such mess was writing a love letter or love poem but not getting the right words. But studying the writing on the paper closely, it was no love letter nor poem but full of complicated numbers and writing. This was no work of a teenager but a work of a twenty three year old, trying to work and a complex problem.

Immediately after gazing at the papers, Linda's impression softened, as an understanding why her little girl wasn't waking up registered.

**Linda's Pov**

I feel so guilty for being angry with her now. Serena my sweet girl must have been researching all through the night trying to work out the mystery of this place that nobodies even certain that it ever exited. History is just something I will never truly understand, I'm not talking about normal history but you know the history and ancient past and people beliefs? Just thinking about if makes me confused and that all Serena does is research about this place. I can't even remember the name she gave to it. Or is the name still unknown like the rest of it? The only information they have is from some ancient stories. But stories can be made up right?

Sometimes I find myself wishing that they will just come to a dead end and find out that there was nothing to find, and that all the stories were just that stories. And then I see the passion and dedication that Serena put into her work and I know that if this was to come to a dead end, it would devastate her.

But a devastated daughter is better then no daughter right? Why does is seem to me that the closer Serena gets to finding this place the further she goes from us? Yeh lots of people think it's just me, being a protective mother, but why is it that deep down I can feel that Serena has more to do with the history of this place then she should? Crazy I know, everyone thinks that too, but it's a feeling. A feeling that grew from the day Serena found out about this place. Serena's passion to find this place started the very day, nope I could never forget that day. I saw something in my daughter that day, which I'll never forget…

**End of Pov**

Linda was lost in her own thoughts for a couple of seconds until she remembered why she was here in the first place. Her eyes moved gradually away from the mess and focused on the big metal bed, in the centre of the room. Like most of the things in the room the bed was also pink. Serena really liked her pink or maybe she just never got around to altering her bedroom from when she was a young girl. The large bed looked soft and warm and was full of pillows and cushions all in different shade of pink. There were furry ones, silk ones, small ones, big ones; you name it you probably find it there. But covering the cushions was piles of papers, just like the floor.

A bed full of papers!

Linda's heart instantaneously started beating rapidly, in a split second her face turned to a look of worry and then to a look of confusion and lost. Her clear blue eyes sharpened as her swiftly looked around the room in panic. Serena wasn't in bed!

Her searching eyes never stopped probing until it came to the corner of the room where the computer and study table was. And there in the middle was a girl in the nightwear sitting with her head down on the table top, fast asleep. Instantly after seeing Serena, Linda gasped and took a deep breath. She hadn't acknowledged that she was holding her breath until then. Slowly after recovering from her shock, Linda made her way to Serena, to wake her up. Serena going to be late! And it's her big day!

As she got closer, she saw that Serena was clutching something. Her right hand was under her head acting as a pillow but her left hand held a shinny object. It was the object, the object that started everything, well maybe not everything, something was always there from the beginning… but nevertheless it was this object…

**Linda Pov**

I felt like I lost her then! Why am I so paranoid? When I saw that the bed was empty and packed with papers, I started dreading the worst! I should have guessed from the mountain of papers on the bed that Serena didn't make it into bed and must have fallen asleep on her work again. Like she's done so many times before. But no, I nearly gave myself a heart attack. My heart started hammering vigorously; it felt like it was going to drop out in trepidation, my eyes narrowed on its own code, nothing else mattered the moment but finding my daughter, my Serena. I didn't even know that I was holding my breath until I found Serena. In them few short seconds; I could feel my face heat up in anxiety, I know that my tears were in the verge of showing, I felt like everything in me was crushing into millions of pieces. This has to be one of the worst moments of my life.

The instant I saw Serena, it felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown on me. The ice cold water was taking away all the worry and fears and leaving a num body behind. My daughter was safe and nothing had happened to her! My heart slowed, my face went from steaming hot to cold. I felt like laughing in joy and crying at the same time. But another feeling was leaking into my heart that dominated the joy I was experiencing, that feeling was shock!

Shock was just the right word to use there, I was shocked. Shocked at my reaction on this situation, this event truly showed my deepest emotion, emotion of fear. Fear of losing my only daughter to an unknown place, maybe place isn't even the right word to use, but what else do I call it? It perplexed me, how can her work take her away from me? Oh it wasn't the normal worry of a mother tormenting by her daughter spending too much time working but another worry itself.

Walking towards Serena, I saw something deep in the crocks of Serena's left hand, reflecting the morning rays of light, which made its way past the curtains. I got nearer to take a closer look at the object, instantly I recognised it. It was Serena's present from eight years ago. The present that was dear to Serena's heart and one of the main roots of my fears.

**Flashback**

It was a clear day, like any normal summer day, eight years ago. That very normal day turned into a day that I'll never forget. Me, Serena's dad Jason, Serena and Jay, my young son were going out to celebrate Serena's fifteenth birthday.

It was a busy time of year for our miniature town; we were having an international market. Where different people from all over the world came to sell and share their culture with us. It was a time of learning and discovering new and exciting things about the world around us. Me and Jason both through it would be a excellent idea to let Serena choice something from the market for a birthday present. So here we were in the middle with Serena looking all over to see what she liked.

There was something strange about Serena that day, she was over excited about her present and it was like she's going to find something that's going to change her life forever. Or maybe it was like she's going to find something she's been searching for… something from them dreams…

And she did find something that changed her life…that object…

We took her to so many shops, even to a shop with everything pick, but it was like Serena's mind was else where, looking for something else. It was not until we came to this strange looking shop, full of all these bizarre object, did Serena switch on.

'Mum look… These are all Egyptian things!'

Came out a loud girly voice all of a sudden, the voice was full of excitement. At once a smile pestered on my face. I was sure that we were going to find a present for Serena here. Then we can get on with all the rest of the plans. At this point Serena was already talking to the shop keeper, firing her with lots of questions about everything.

The shop keeper was an old lady, maybe in her late sixties, she was somewhat eccentric. The way she dressed and the way she talked but I didn't take much notice, since I didn't know much about what Egyptian culture. So what I thought was peculiar maybe is normal for them. But what shocked me more was what Serena was asking…

'M'am do you have this necklace? Small one, with these really small stones on them. Its purple and pink on a gold chain? A really small necklace? The one I saw in my dream? Something tells me you have it?'

The dream part really stunned me; she couldn't be talking about them dreams. NO! She can't be… The old ladies eyes relaxed, it was like a big burden was taken of her that very moment. And suddenly a big smile blossomed on her face as she moved and opened a small box, decorated with all sorts of funny looking lines and animal pictures. She started talking to Serena again, and I was too shocked at the conversation to say anything.

'Are you talking about this necklace my dear?'

'YES!'

'I've been saving this necklace for someone special, so you'll have to prove to me that you're that special girl in order for me to give you it'

'What do I have to do? M'am I know that necklace belong to me, I can't tell you how I know that but I do. I've been having dreams about it for a long time.'

When Serena said them very word, I knew that she was talking about them very dreams. But dreams can't be true and Serena's never been to Egypt! Maybe she seen the necklace on TV and being a teenage girl and into fashion she wanted one too. But what's this all about the dream.

I didn't even acknowledge properly that Jason was telling me that he's taking Jay to the man room. My head was full of question and no answers. What really scared me was the look in Serena's eyes. The determination, the longing for this necklace.

I relaxed when I looked at the expensive necklace, we could never afford such a high-priced necklace, with all these precious stones and I'm sure it's made out of gold. We'll have to say sorry to Serena and tell her to look for something else. Something told me that this necklace is bad news. But as these plans cumulated in my head, the lady was crushing them.

'You do know this is a really expensive necklace don't you? The old lady's voice broke through my thoughts.

'Yes M'am, it does look expensive.'

'But the price doesn't matter, it's the history!'

'What about the history?' Serena replied

'It has lots of importance in the history of Egypt that so many people can forget about. But should never have been forgotten…'

'That's why I'm here to finish the legend that started so many years ago' replied Serena is a dazed state. Like it wasn't even her talking but someone else entirely. Or was it her?

'It's my density' continued Serena. Now I was totally puzzled. What was Serena on about? I couldn't stop myself from asking…

'Serena? What are you talking about? What destiny?' Serena snap out of her dazed state and looked at me confused.

'What are you talking about mum? What destiny?'

'The one you were talking about just now?'

'Sorry mum, I don't know what you're talking about'

Before I could say anything else, I heard the old lady mutter something, making me forget everything else.

'It's her! I've found her! It's finally coming true!'

What was she on about? To this day I still haven't figured that out. But there must be something.

'Sweetie, what's your name?' she was talking to Serena again

'My names Serena'

'Serena I think this necklace does belong to you, it was my job to give it to you. But from now it belongs to you, you need will to find out the secrets behind, it is your destiny!'

'My destiny M'am?'

'You will need too find answer to your own question, I am sorry I cannot help you, my job from this day forward is over'

'You are confusing me, is it got to do with my dreams?'

'Yes, that is all I can say, come and hold your necklace dear, there is one last thing I need to see.'

I wanted to say, NO! Don't touch it, but my mouth didn't move. Maybe it was not meant to, or maybe I was curious about what's going to happen. So I did nothing as Serena slowly made her way toward the necklace and grasped it!

The instant Serena made contact, her eyes widened. And her golden blonde hair turned silvery. This could not be happening! And then another extraordinary event occurred.

In the middle of her forehead a small crescent moon appeared, which was glowing. I couldn't believe my eyes, fear rose within my heart. What was happening to my daughter?

Suddenly I heard the old lady talk, forcing my eyes away from Serena, I studied her impression. It was a look of pure amazement but also a look of worry, like she's didn't know what going to happen from this moment forward.

'Look after her! She'll need you more from this day forward! She'll need to find him and then hopefully everything will work out!' It took few second for it to registry that the woman was talking to me. These very words made the fear within me to grow and engraved deep inside me. Find him? Who's him?

I wanted to ask so many questions! But before I could say anything, the lady was staring a Serena again. I forgot all about Serena changes, but this time when I looked at her, she was back to normal. With no silvery hair and no crescent moon! Was I dreaming those changes?

'My dear Serena, keep the necklace safe! Never let anything happen to it. It is the key to everything! I think you already know that deep down already! And please find out about it'

I saw Serena absorb every word the lady was saying about the necklace. From that day onwards Serena started researching about the necklace and the history! Anything about Egypt and the place that she could find, she gathered.

If it was up to me I would never have let her buy that object, that necklace but no Jason had to come in, just that moment and buy it for Serena. Have to say the lady was selling it for very cheap, since that necklace must be worth over a million. It looked like one of them museum artefact, but selling it for only twenty? I assume she just wanted Serena to have it and the only way she can give it to her was by selling it. Before I could say no Jason already paid and was very pleased with him self for buying that beautiful piece for such low price.

**End of Flashback**

After all these year, that memory still hunts me. What was the lady on about? Him? Destiny? It can't be true! But I know it is true, I can feel it. And the changes I saw in Serena that day weren't my imagination, it happened. And how I'm scared what future wholes for Serena!

And the dreams? The ones she always had…

'Mum?'

**End of Pov**

'Mum?'

Serena called out, with a sleepy voice. Her eyes were full of sleep and hair all messed. Looks like it's been a long night for someone!

When Linda didn't reply back, Serena looked to see what she was looking at. Following her glaze, Serena saw that her mum was staring at her necklace.

**Serena Pov**

I don't know why mums so worried about my necklace? It's just a piece of jewellery! Or maybe she saw something that day I got it? But she couldn't have seen what I saw?

So what did she see?

I need to find out more about this history!

**End of Pov**

'Oh you're awake!' Linda's voice broke through Serena's thoughts 'You better get ready and down! Or you're going to be late for the big day!'

'OMG! How could I sleep in today! I've only got forty minutes to get there now!' shrieked Serena, as she jumped of her seat and started getting ready for the big day…

_Authors note:_

_Thank you all for reading. Please review! Sorry it's more thoughts then anything really happening. But need to clear things before I start writing the main story._

_Need help: Can someone please tell me the names of the Sailors? And a brief description of their personality? And the cats? Really will help, been a long time since I'm watched Sailor Moon. Thanks _

_Anyone that confused from the last chapter, don't be the other one was Darien's dream and you will be hearing more about them later, well hopefully if I don't get a writing block. So to stop me from getting a writing block please review _

_Tell me how to improve and any idea you have. It will really help! Was the chapter interesting or boring? I need feedback to improve on. Thanks_

_Anyone that's interested on way the chapter was late: Sorry but I had exams and then some problems. And I've got an interview at university on Wednesday so wish me luck. I'm really nervous. Hopefully get the next chapter out as soon as possible._

_Hope I didn't bore you to death! Please read and review. Thanks_

_Peacefulblossom_


End file.
